


The Hunters

by superfix



Series: The Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfix/pseuds/superfix
Summary: Hunter and lone wolf John Winchester never planned on raising two omega pups.  But things happen.  His boys were not going to be weak, simpering omegas though.  John would raise them right, raise them as brothers, warriors.  They  weren't going to bow their heads to any macho alpha dick.Of course he never anticipated that they'd form a bond so strong that they would take on the world if anyone tried to separate them.  Omega's couldn't mate.  It just wasn't allowed.





	The Hunters

John Winchester was a hunter. He was typical of his kind; tough, smart and ruthless. He lived on the fringe of society. John wasn't an evil man, but he was hard and relentless. And he was damned good at his job. 

He would be the first to admit that the money wasn't the main attraction. For him it was the hunt and the kill. But there was no doubt the money was good and he answered to no one. 

He was a big man, with black hair and equally dark eyes, his skin had toughened over the years and he was rough with gray and black stubble. He dressed in the uniform of hunters – worn work shirt, jeans and heavy work boots. He kept himself armed with knives, a revolver and holy water.

In a world of monsters it was common knowledge that vampires and werewolves thrived and people fearfully locked and bolted their doors even on sunny summer days. 

There were other creatures too, less common but no less deadly. Wendigos roamed the forests and hid in dark caves. Incubus and succubus fed on the souls of innocents. Witches, their humanity long since rejected, worshiped dark forces and were known to kill and sacrifice small children and infants in their devotions.

In this society, the government placed large bounties on the heads of such creatures. 

It was a world where hunters like John, could become rich men. But it also attracted a certain kind of man. If they stepped outside the law, society generally turned it's eyes away. They were necessary. Only the best, most intelligent and ruthless alphas lived to an old age. The rest either quit or died bloody. 

Which was also the reason few hunters took mates. 

But then again, even hunters got lonely.

It was common practice therefore, for a hunter to purchase an Omega slave. 

Omegas were the lowest caste of society. Ranked as slaves at birth, 

The facilities were a good source of income for the government and they were deliberately bred. An omega mother always gave birth to an omega child, so were not sold but kept as breeders.

Through genetic engineering omegas were purposefully bred to be smaller and weaker. 

And they were easily and cheaply acquired. For this reason, many ruthless Alpha hunters, found them quite dispensable. And even though the practice of using Omegas as bait had long since been outlawed and the fines were steep, many hunters still bought slaves for just that purpose. 

Today John was strolling through a busy market. He was looking for a new machete since he'd lost his best one on a vamp hunt the week before. 

The place was packed, people jostled about. He hated crowded places. He was used to solitude and open air. It had been a mistake to pull in.

Suddenly he realized his five year old son was nowhere in sight. 

John took the boy everywhere with him. 

Dean's mother Mary, had been a prostitute he'd met in Kansas City several years before. While John was not the type to settle down, or take on a mate, he'd grown attached to her and visited her whenever he was in the area. 

When she'd informed him that she was pregnant and the kid was his, he'd had his doubts. 

Still he'd grown attached and even accepted him as his son. 

It was about a year earlier, when he'd arrived at Mary's house for a weekend visit, that he'd been informed she'd been killed by some john and that the boy was living with a hooker in a tenement building in another part of the city. 

John had tracked the woman down and picked him up. He really didn't need or want a kid in his life, but he was fond of the boy.

So now Dean traveled with him on the road. 

And when John went on hunts, he had no choice but to leave Dean in the care of strangers or even alone in motel rooms. No one noticed or would have cared anyway. 

The boy was only an Omega. 

Suddenly he noticed that Dean was not toddling along behind him. He looked around, but the kid was nowhere in sight. He continued walking and looking for him. Even for a five year old, Dean was small, but he was fast. John scowled in frustration. Dean was trained to stay close. It wasn't like him to wander off.

He'd been searching for twenty minutes and was beginning to feel a sense of panic. Dean could have been stolen. 

But then finally, he spotted him.

He was sitting cross legged in front of a cage that was placed in front of a booth. The booth appeared to sell all sorts of knickknacks and antiques. Mostly just junk, John thought.

He walked over. 

He was considering giving the kid a good swat but as he approached Dean smiled up at him sweetly before returning his attention to whatever it was that he found so fascinating in the cage. John sighed. 

“Come on Dean we're going.” he said.

As he approached, he glanced in the cage and was startled to see that it contained a little dark haired boy. 

He stopped and studied him. The kid was sitting cross legged at the bottom of the cage. He was thin and pale, dressed in a ratty t-shirt and baggy cotton pants. His feet were bare and dirty. He looked to be no more then five or six himself. 

He was looking back at Dean intently.

“You interested?” 

John looked up. 

The vendor was middle-aged, with graying temples and thick bushy brows. He looked back at John through his thick glasses.

John frowned. “No, not really.” he said.

The man grinned. “You sure? I'm about to close up for the day. I can sell him to you at a good price.”

John smirked and shook his head. “No, I'm not interested in some Omega slave. I wouldn't even have a place for him. I travel mostly.”

“The boy will sleep on the floor. He'll work hard for you, I assure you. And...are you married sir?”

“No.”

The man nodded and smiled. “Well, I tell you. If you're on the road a lot, you could do worse then having one of them in your bed.”

John looked at him in disgust. 

The man shrugged. “Hey, he's an Omega...they're built for fucking. Believe me, he won't object.”

John looked back down at the boy. He had thick black curls and despite the ragged clothes and scuffs of dirt on his face, he could see that he was actually quite beautiful. It was the large, haunted blue eyes that caught his attention though. 

Dean pushed a finger through the thin bars and the boy grabbed it and pulled. Dean snickered and the boy smiled back shyly.

John shook his head in amusement. “Come on Dean, we're going.” he said.

Dean ignored him. He was now slipping some red lint-covered candy through the bars. The boy reached up and took it and then gently put it into his mouth. Dean glanced up at John and grinned, and then returned his attention to the other boy.

John sighed. “How much?” he asked reluctantly.

“Well, normally I'd ask for at least three grand, but since it's late in the day I'll take twenty five hundred.”

John laughed. “Yeah, I don't think so. I have a total of five hundred bucks in my wallet.”

The man scoffed. “Omegas go for more then that sir.” 

“Alright.” John said. “I'll be on my way then. Come on Dean.” 

He reached down and lifted Dean up. Dean wrapped his arms around his neck, but looked sadly down at the cage.

John turned to leave. 

“Alright, five hundred.” The man said reluctantly.

John turned back around and shook his head wondering what the hell he was doing. 

The man opened the cage and roughly grabbed the boy's arm, yanking him out. 

The little boy stood on wobbly legs and glanced up at John before quickly averting his eyes downward.

“I'll fill out the paperwork.” the man said, pushing the boy out of his way. “He's coded. You have any problem with him, bring him back in. I guarantee, I'll put him in his place pretty damn quick.”

John scowled at him. “Just get the paperwork.” he said. 

And then he felt Dean kiss him on the cheek. John looked at him and saw that he was grinning back at him.

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the boy. And then he reached down and lifted up his chin. He could see the faded bruising down his left cheek. 

“Nice huh?” the vendor asked. John glanced over at him. The man was grinning. “Wait'll you get him home. Nothing like Omega pussy.” he said.

John ignored him. The man was disgusting by anybody's standards. And, even in this society it was illegal to rape an omega before his first heat. 

The man filled out some forms and a receipt which they both signed. 

“You don't want to lose this paperwork.” The man said. 

“Just to confirm.” he added and reached down, roughly turning the boy away from them and lifting the black curls up. John could see the tattoo on the back of his neck, a line of numbers and symbols confirming his identity. It was mandatory for an Omega, although he'd never bothered with Dean. It was barbaric and dehumanizing. 

The man handed him the documents. “Check that they match if you want.” he said.

John folded up the papers and pushed them into his pocket without bothering.

“Come on boys, let's get the hell out of here.” he said, not bothering to acknowledge the vendor further. 

He put Dean down and Dean approached the boy and took his hand. The boy smiled at him shyly and Dean pulled him along as they tried to keep up to his father's long strides.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

John couldn't believe he'd actually purchased this kid. 

Omegas were a dime a dozen. The government received a surplus of abandoned Omega babies every day and adopted them out to 'parents' for a paltry sum. And now, he'd just wasted five hundred bucks.

He certainly didn't want him for sex. And now he just had another mouth to feed. He adjusted the rear-view mirror till he could see the boy in it. 

The kid was staring to his left – at Dean no doubt. He was silent. But Dean was usually quiet too. Omegas tended to be that way. Still, he wondered if the kid was mute.

“Do you have a name son?” he asked. The boy startled and looked over. And then he nodded. 

“Can you speak?”

Again the boy nodded. 

“Well...what's your name?'

The boy looked frightened for a moment then looked down. And then he whispered something softly.

“I didn't get that.” John said.

The boy covered his face with his hands.

John sighed and re-adjusted the mirror. And then he reached over and turned on some music.

It was some minutes later that he sensed a presence next to him and glanced to his right. A pair of green eyes were staring back intently.

“Dean, get back in your seat.” he said impatiently. “And put your seat belt back on.”

“It's Cas Dad.” Dean said.

“What?”

“His name is Cas.”

John sighed impatiently. “Thank you Dean. Now sit down and buckle up.”

Dean disappeared into the back.


End file.
